


Slippery When Wet

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Series: BPRD PWP [3]
Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: (reader receiving), (receiving), F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex in the Library, Smut, Swimming, Telekinetic!Reader, no gender for reader, no specific body for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: You've got plans for a certain aquatic hottie when you pay a visit to the library one evening.
Relationships: Abe Sapien/Reader
Series: BPRD PWP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Slippery When Wet

  
In the off hours, you would get restless. It used to be awful, you’d wander the complex, hoping to catch sight of anything interesting to do. The gym and the rec room were fine enough for a quick break, but treadmills and foosball lost their novelty quickly. Getting a pass to leave was difficult - they weren’t going to let a telekinetic like you wander around without supervision. 

  
Discovering the library helped. The myriad tomes of ancient history and cryptozoology were very fascinating, and a good way to chew through a couple hours on a slow evening. But discovering the library’s inhabitant was much better. 

  
Abe made good company, always up for a long, winding discussion about any of the number of subjects he curated, or to simply share space, reading quietly, him in his tank and you sitting outside, flipping the pages of the multiple books he read with a wave of your hand. Sometimes he’d invite you to swim too, and though your skill would never compare with his natural ability, he helped you improve and now you swam confidently and with grace you never knew you could have.

  
He found you fascinating, always curious about how your training was progressing, how you felt about your growing mastery of your powers, how you were adjusting to BPRD life. He had plenty of insight you were grateful for, and often you would leave with recommended reading to increase your understanding, but he mostly just liked to listen to you, enjoying your thoughts and opinions. 

  
You found him fascinating too, but you didn’t have a lot of academic jargon to sling around - you had furtive glances, lip biting, excuses to bump into him around the complex. The restless nights had been both better and worse because of him, as you tortured yourself with the thoughts of his body. Powerful and gentle, and that beautiful shade of blue.

  
It didn’t take many of these visits for your desire to become obvious to a telepath. One rogue thought, something about tracing the dark stripes on his back perhaps, and an absentminded brushing of hands gave it all away. If he could blush he would have. But he could kiss you, and he had done that. Many times. He was very good at it.

  
So tonight you were restless, and you were heading to the library thinking about the kisses you were about to get. This time, though, you had a surprise for him.

You creaked the door of the library open, carefully glancing around the room. Good, he was in his tank, headphones on. He was absorbed in his music, and didn’t see you dash in. You snuck to the ladder leading up to the top of his tank. Your heart was pounding. You hoped he would like your surprise. You toed out of your shoes, slipped off your shirt and sweatpants, and peeked over the edge of the tank.

He was dancing gently in the water below, and still hadn’t noticed you. Excitement bubbled in your chest and goosebumps erupted on your exposed flesh. For just a moment longer you watched him, his lithe blue body floating gracefully, the little conducting motions he made with his hands making little currents around him. He was adorable, but your mind was also consumed by more scandalous thoughts about those hands, his smooth skin, his wonderful kisses.

  
The water was just slightly cooler than the air as you began to slowly lower yourself in, trying not to make a splash. You didn’t want him to look until the right moment. With a deep breath, you let yourself slip completely under the surface, and float down to the bottom of the pool. 

  
His back was to you as you came down, and he was still too distracted to notice any change. But you knew he would notice shortly, and when he did... 

  
Abe paused in his music listening, sensing something. At first just a temperature variation, a little odd current, then a taste, a feeling. Something primal, a need, a heat. Something familiar that he would very much like to respond to. He turned gracefully in the water with a twist, and his eyes widened slightly when they landed on you. 

  
This was the first time he’d ever seen you naked. You drifted gently in the water, arms and legs curled in to cover yourself loosely, giving him a salacious little smirk that was betrayed only by your hopeful and cautious gaze. This was a vulnerable gesture. He knew exactly what you wanted already. 

  
A powerful kick of his legs sent him through the water toward you, headphones long forgotten. He reached you face first, and angled for your mouth immediately. Capturing your lips, his mind was flooded with your desire. You’d been thinking on this one for a while now, riling yourself up before the fact. He felt a certain satisfaction in the knowledge that you’d been thinking of him, imagining offering this to him. 

  
With a gentle tug on your ankles he unfolded your body in the water, stretching you out parallel to himself. You floated weightless in his arms as he continued to kiss you a little longer. When your lungs were beginning to ache, he pulled away a moment. He took in through his gills and formed a bubble in his mouth. Your lips brushed his gently as you sipped the quick breath of air. As it disappeared you kissed one more time.

  
When he was sure you’d had enough to breathe, he pulled away and took your hands gently, parting them so he could look at you. You were exquisite. His large dark eyes roamed down the length of you, taking in the sight of your beautiful skin with all its marks, the planes and curves of your chest and belly. When you’d swam with him before you’d been modest, keeping a shirt and shorts on. He’d seen your legs, but he admired them a little differently now that he was looking at the place they met, the way you rubbed them together nervously in front of him. 

  
It was a little unfair of him to keep his own shorts on, then. He slipped out of them, tossing them aside to float away. They were largely just to keep up appearances, since his genitalia were hidden inside his body. That wasn’t going to be the case for much longer, you guessed, based on the way he kissed you now. He tasted your mouth, more eager than he’d ever done before. His tongue on yours was electrifying. His arms around you were strong, his hands roaming your back gently, the small bumps on his palms making it interesting. 

  
Then you were ascending, powerful kicks of Abe’s legs shooting you both upward through the water. Breaking the surface you blinked the water away and caught your breath, safe in Abraham’s arms while he kept you both afloat.

”I know this is what you feel,” Abe said softly, touching his forehead to yours. “Are you sure it is what you want right now?”

”Yes.” You couldn’t think of anything you wanted more than to feel him against you, around you, in you.

”Good. I want you, too.” He kissed you again, pushing you back through the water. He held you at the edge of the tank. “There is something I’d like to try, if you don’t mind?”

“Anything,” you breathed, trembling in anticipation. He nodded once, and disappeared below the surface in front of you. In his absence you grabbed the edge of the tank, and waited.

A few agonizing seconds passed where nothing was happening, and it was hard to see Abe through the refractions in the disturbed water. But you knew it was coming, and sure enough-

You gasped as you felt his touch, kisses on your low belly, fingers gently prodding your inner thighs to coax you to spread them. You were more than happy to oblige, letting him take your legs over his muscular shoulders. It eased the weight you had to carry on the edge of the tank, gave you a little room to wiggle, and wiggle you did. He kissed up your inner thighs, slowly, teasing with his darting tongue, his skin slick underwater. The jolts of ticklish pleasure raced up your skin, made you twitch in places currently submerged. You couldn’t see his face, but you hoped he was getting an eyeful down there, seeing and feeling the way he made you react. 

Abe was nearing closer to the point of this exercise, and you were just the right side of impatient. The slow lingering on your skin was maddening. When he finally put his mouth where you needed it, you moaned and bucked your hips. He took it well in stride, especially since he could simply float to the next position, keep himself at the right angle. 

Oh, was it ever the right angle. His mouth worked you relentlessly. _“I just want to try something”_ your ass, he knew exactly what he was doing with those lips, that tongue. The moans you stifled were endless, soft pants echoing from you off the water’s surface. Your thighs were shaking already, the pressure building. He held fast, hands hooked over your thighs to keep you right there with him, his mouth hot and slippery on your sex, tongue finding the little spots that made you squirm.

“Fuck, Abe,” you gasped hoarsely. It was getting close, he was winding you up so right, you felt like the dam about to burst.

The pressure stopped all at once as Abe backed off. You gasped for breath, feeling the impending climax recede again, and frowned down at the figure rising in the water in front of you. His smooth head broke the surface, just his eyes visible now as he blinked at you curiously.

“Something wrong?” you panted, still reeling from the sudden loss of contact. He shook his head. “Then, why stop?”

”I’d like to keep you here,” he said, approaching you coyly. A tentative kiss. “I want to make this last. I want to make you feel as much as possible.”

“Oh Abe,” you sighed, kissing him again. You came away from the edge of the tank into his arms, holding his face gently between your hands, littlest fingers just brushing the top of his feathery gills. “I think you just want to tease me.”

He didn’t contradict you, just kissed you again slowly, holding you up in the water. His hands kneaded your buttocks gently, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulled him close. Something made itself known between you, hot and slick and twitching. 

“Mm, someone’s excited,” you purred between kisses. 

“Rather difficult not to be,” he said. “You’re exquisite. The taste of you I just had, well... best thing I've had in my life.”

"Maybe I should get a taste of you," you smirked.

"I would enjoy that," he admitted with a shaky breath, no doubt imagining exactly how your hot mouth would feel. He was staring at your lips, licking his own nervously. You felt him twitch between your legs again. "But... I think that we should save that for another time, out of the water."

"Well, maybe this will do for now."

You reached down between your bodies, sliding your hand along his tight abdomen. His breath hitched when your fingers reached the top of the slit in his pelvis, tissue in and around it swelled just a little. You moved slowly, your fingertips light as you traced the edge of the slightly parted flesh. He shuddered, gripping your hips a little harder. He was still kicking to tread water, but his rhythm was hitching as your fingers moved.

"Turn us around," you whispered, and he did, so you could back him to the edge of the tank and hold on with the other hand. You touched him with more confidence, and when his kicking faltered, you kept yourself above water.

He was warm and slick inside as you carefully curled your fingers in. He parted a little more in response, the swelling becoming more obvious. Stroking downward, you found the short portion of his cock that had emerged already, gently nudging you. You wished you could see it as you touched it, tracing it carefully with your fingertips. It was smooth, the head was streamlined and had a firm bullet shape, while the shaft below was slightly softer, more flexible. It jumped in your hand, Abe gasping faintly, and as you touched it gently it swelled and extended out of its sheath completely. It was quite weighty at full size, and you bit your lip as you circled your fingers around it, thinking about what was yet to come.

"Your fantasies are delightful," Abe said, his voice a little strained. “Not too different from mine, but you have a way of thinking I like...” 

“What fantasy are you thinking of?” you said. “I don’t get to read your mind...”

You stroked him gently, slowly, giving a little tug at the top of the motion that made him squirm.

”I have been thinking _-nnh!_ -thinking of reaching - _ah_! - ecstasy in each other’s arms.”

”That sounds nice, but can you be more specific?” you said.

You teased the underside of his cock with your thumb and he was briefly speechless as he reeled from the sensitivity, slipping a little low in the water, held up only by your legs hooked under his backside. Coming back to himself, he gripped the edge of the pool with one hand and spun you around again, splashing water over the side and pinning you to the wall. He pressed needy kisses to your mouth, muffling your moans with his tongue.

“I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you,” he gasped when he pulled away.

You were sure you changed colour - you’d never heard Abe talk like that, and it sent a wave of heat through you that tingled in your cheeks, and everywhere else. 

“I would like that,” you murmured.

”I know you would - I feel it in you, and it drives me mad. Every time I’ve kissed you, I have felt your desire for me, but this,” he groped your body with his cool hands, pressing his chest to yours and kissing your neck. “I feel so much more, your feelings are so open to me, and I want it all. I want to be what you dream, I want to please you, so badly.”

You practically swooned in his arms, arching your throat to his kisses, squeezing his body closer to yours with your arms and legs around him. 

“I want you, Abe, I want you in me,” you sighed. “Fuck me now, Abe.”

He wasted no time. Lining himself up with your entrance he began to press in, his own natural slickness easing the way. You pressed your forehead to his, sighing open-mouthed as the head made it past the threshold, the throbbing shaft following and heating you from the inside. He brought every nerve ending you had to life as he sheathed himself in you, his hips coming to meet yours firmly. He groaned and dropped his head to your shoulder.

”You feel so good, love,” he sighed, trailing open mouthed kisses over your shoulders and neck.

Using the wall at your back as leverage you rocked your hips. A whine escaped you as you felt his cock flexing with you, the firm head rolling against your most sensitive nerves deep inside. Abe grasped your ass with one hand, encouraging the motions, and as you rolled your pelvis over him he added a short thrust. The increased friction made you both moan, echoing off the water that grew less still as you increased the pace.

”Oh Abe,” you gasped, feeling more lubrication coming from him, coating your insides and your inner thighs. The slippery nature of his skin was further enhanced, and you rocked with ease against him, sparks of pleasure scattering across your flesh inside and out. “Abe you feel so right...”

“A-as do you,” he panted against your chest, curling to kiss the swells and valleys of your body as he continued to thrust into you. “May I go harder?”

”Yes!”

He lifted one of your knees over his shoulder and pulled your thigh against him to increase his control. His hips pistoned into yours, the impact shuddering up your body. You threw your head back with a moan, reeling from the increased sensation of the new angle, and held desperately to the edge of the tank to maintain your leverage. You met every thrust, pressing your shoulders to the wall to buck your hips, and the water splashed in choppy waves around you. You couldn’t see anything through the refractions, just scattered shades of blue. 

“I wish I could see what we looked like, joined together,” you gasped. 

Abe slipped his arms under yours and gripped the edge of the tank, and with a strong pull and a kick of his legs he moved you backwards and up onto the lip of the tank. He landed on top of you as he sent you both out of the water, and kissed you deeply as he pressed down on you with the weight of his body. His cock was still in you, and in the return to gravity you found the sensation different. You could feel his pulse inside you, sensation no longer muddied by the currents in the water. You threw your arms around him and kissed him deeply, hooking your ankles over his thighs to bring him closer still. He pulled away from the kiss and you whined.

“This will be much easier to watch, I think,” he said, sitting back on his heels between your legs.

You rose to your elbows to watch him as he supported your thighs over his arms, and began to rock his hips into yours. A moan escaped you as you watched his abdomen and arms flex with his motion, and you saw the way his pelvis ground into you, slicking you with his natural lubricant, the deep purple of his shaft becoming visible as he drew back before disappearing into you again. The swollen flesh of its sheath was shades of purple too, and it pressed hard into you as he sought his pleasure with you. Now that you could see it you were overwhelmed, every sense engaged as you heard the lewd smacking of flesh on flesh, and the warm air provided a contrast to his slightly clammy skin as he kneaded your thighs.

"You are amazing," you gasped between moans, doing your best to grind along with him though being out of the water revealed your trembling.

He slipped his hands down to hold you under your buttocks, pulling you into him more sharply. You couldn't help throwing your head back, and you had to fight to keep your gaze on him, not wanting to miss a moment of the spectacle. He wasn't taking his eyes off you either, watching the impact of your hips into his, the way your belly rolled as you ground into him, water and sweat rolling down your breastbone and your throat. 

"The sight of you... I'm getting close, I can't help it," he panted.

He bent forward, folding your legs back on you, and kissed you frantically. You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him down with you, your tongue working against his with equal urgency. When you unlocked your lips from his, it was only to cry out.

"I'm close too! Don't stop!"

He angled his mouth over yours again, not letting up his pace as he rutted into you. You held on tight, feeling the beginnings of your climax, the rolling waves of pleasure becoming larger. You moaned and whined into his mouth as you neared your peak, and with a gasp the rapture of it all crashed down on your body, swept you up and carried you writhing under your lover. You didn't mean to, but your powers also surged, and the furniture in the room rattled, and the lights flickered as they swung above you.

Abe pulled away from the kiss to watch your face twist in beautiful agony, slowing his pace to match the waves of your pleasure flowing from you and make you ride it out as long as he could. But the way your fingers gripped his shoulders, and your body spasmed and clenched him involuntarily, made his breath catch in his throat and his rhythm stutter.

"Cum for me, Abe," you said hoarsely, even before it had subsided.

"Ahh-huh!" was all he could manage, as he renewed the pursuit of his own ends.

The combined fluids from him and from your orgasm covered both of you, and his skin slipped around a little haphazardly against yours as he rutted. His breathing quickened, and with an arch of his back he pressed one final time into you, gasping his release. You felt him pulsing, cum filling you, overstimulating your nerves still feeling aftershocks. He was so beautiful, his body taut as he spent himself in you, his lips falling open and deep, dark eyes fluttering as he succumbed. You sighed so happily as you watched him. 

Finally he was released from the tide of pleasures, and fell into your arms, breathing heavily against your neck. You tucked his face under your cheek, pressing kisses to his temple. The two of you lay there, holding each other tenderly as you both caught your breath. The lights still swayed a little from your earlier burst of telekinetic energy, and you smiled to yourself.

"I don't think that's ever happened to me during sex before," you chuckled.

"I'm honored," Abe sighed against your damp skin. "Perhaps next time, we should be better prepared?"

"So you'd like a next time, too?"

"I would like a great many next times, each better than the one before."

"I like your attitude," you grinned, kissing him on the cheek. He moved to kiss you again, but you both jumped as you heard the door to the library open below.

"Anyone know what just happened with the lights?" yelled Manning.

You both elected to lay very still and silent, out of sight on the second level. There was a beat of awkward silence, just the squeaking of a few swinging lights.

"Hello? Agent Sapien? Hmph." 

You heard the door latch closed, and burst into giggles, before Abe kissed you again, and pulled you into the water to float and relax.


End file.
